Escaping the Shock
by NightwingLuver
Summary: Frank and Fink have a new experiment. New Plasmid. One-Shot. Warning Death, Gore, Cussing, and Child Abuse. Little Sister is an OC. OCC Lutece twins possibly. Rated T for warning.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock in any way if I did this one-shot would be the opening cut scene to a new game.**_

I wrote this partly because I wanted to and had this story in my mind for a long time and partly because my English teacher was having us do a creative post-modern story project. _**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**_

This Story Is Unbetaed

"Blah": My writing

"_Blah_": Thoughts

* * *

"What should we do with the subject Mr. Fontaine?" a French accented male voice sounded.

"Well did the plasmid work? I want to know about that first before we agree to do anything with the girl." This new voice had a thick Bronx accent.

"Sir, I believe it did but the only way to check would be to wake her and have her try." The first voice said. There was a sound of footsteps someone walked closer to what had to be where this girl they were speaking of was.

"Then wake the damn monster up I have to know if it fucking worked! I need to get back to Fink about whether or not his "Lamb" can be replicated!" The second voice, Fontaine now, yelled this at the scientist. Fontaine then took a step back, out of the face of the now terrified looking scientist and said much more calmly "Plus we must know if we can add this to my side project."

"O…Of course Mr. Fontaine." The lead scientist stammered. He walked over to the curtain and opened them to reveal a child no more than 7 laying there restrained on a bed, tubes and wires stemming from her body parts connected to a multitude of machines and computers. A calendar that stated the date of June 19, 1953 laid on the table next to her, also on the table laid a tray with a syringe with a needle the length of half her arm in it. The syringe was half filled with some red liquid and looked to have been recently used and when you looked at the bandage on the little girls arm you could assume it had been used on her. The doctor walked up to the girl and flipped a switch on the machine connected to her breathing mask. The mask filled with some sort of chemical and the girl shot up or at least tried to and started chocking. The scientist then turned off the switch and slowly to girl started to breath normally again. But once she was able to breathe again she started screaming.

"DADDY! MR. BUBBLES! HELP! SAVE ME MR. BUBBLES! NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ANGEL DADDY!" she screamed and somewhere in the room next to her there was a sound of load moaning and crashing.

"Shit! She woke him up. Get out of here I have no plans to be ripped in half by one of those things today." The scientists said panicked.

"I want every man we have down here! I want that monster put down for good!" Fontaine yelled into the radio and ran out the airlock followed by the scientist. Just as the door's airlock closed the wall between the rooms broke and a red light was seen through the debris. A thundering noise sounded and a gigantic foot appeared through the hole followed by another one and then an arm, a massive drill covered in blood both fresh and old, and finally an old diver's helmet that's porthole glowed with a menacing red light. The monster roared and charged the airlock denting the thick metal. It then turned around and looked at the little girl. It started walking towards her, the metal cage on its back scrapping the ceiling. "Mr. Bubbles! Daddy!" the little sister exclaimed and reached out for him. When he reached the girl he moaned and his porthole changed from red to a bright green. Then with surprising delicacy he started to remove the wires and tube from the little girl. When she was finally free from her binds she jumped at the moaning monster of a man. All of a sudden the sound of men running down towards the door alerted him of danger. The monstrous man lifted the girl up and sat her in the cage on his back and shut its door. His porthole change color again, back to red. And he charged through the door towards the men. He began to tear through them. His drill tearing through their flesh and bone like paper. The men retaliated with burst of fire and ice from their fingertips. On man attempted to roast the Big Daddy using the Electra bolt but missed and ended up frying his teammate. Couple more men opened up fire with their machine guns. But the Big Daddy was not stopped and continued to take down his challengers with a menagerie of rivet gun and shotgun fire, sometimes crushing a man or too with his terrifying drill. Eventually all of the men fell and there was no more the once dangerous monster man reverted back to the gentle giant with a change of color in his porthole except this time a golden yellow showed through. With a flick of his wrist the cage opened and the Little Sister climbed out. She attempted to get her Mr. Bubbles to get up when no response was given except a small pat on the head she turned and looked at the carnage around them. "Mr. Bubbles get up we got to go." She cried desperate to get him to move when he didn't respond she began to watch as the light in his porthole dimmed and went out. "NO! WAKE UP MR. BUBBLES!" she wailed. She wailed and wailed. And as she was wailing the room began to shake and there was a flash of bright light. All of a sudden her cries were stifled and she began to choke, she was drowning. She looked up at the sea of light houses above her and just as the light began to fade from her eyes two hands grabbed her and pulled her out of the water.

"Dear brother I told you she would arrive." A red hair woman dressed in a 1800s dress commented.

"No, you said that she had arrived" her twin stated

"Has, had, will. It makes no difference she still got here didn't she." The woman retorted.


End file.
